Jealous, eh?
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Aku membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu cemburu. Kekasih hatinya lebih memilih berdua denganku ketimbang dirinya yang kini tengah kasak-kusuk. Apa ini salah? Bagaimanapun aku tak mampu menolak, nyatanya lelaki merah bata ini masih menyentuhku di malam yang mulai gelap gulita.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Jealous, eh? © Yuki Tsukushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T semi M**

.

.

Summary: Aku membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu cemburu. Kekasih hatinya lebih memilih berdua denganku ketimbang dirinya yang kini tengah kasak-kusuk. Apa ini salah? Bagaimanapun aku tak mampu menolak, nyatanya lelaki merah bata ini masih menyentuhku di malam yang mulai gelap gulita.

.

**AU, Gaje, Abal, OOC,**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

.

**~Yonde Kudasai~**

.

.

.

.

Aku perhatikan parasnya yang elok, kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Wanita bersurai emas itu masih saja menatap langit-langit kamar, seolah ada sesuatu menarik di atas sana. Namun sesekali sepasang _aquamarine_-nya melirik pria yang sejak dari tadi berada di hadapanku. Bibir dengan corak _pink_, kini mengkerucut, semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat kesal. Padahal ia lebih mempesona jika tersenyum, lebih cantik dari wanita yang pernah aku lihat. Dia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap kiri dan kadang ke kanan, dan tak cukup beberapa menit, posisinya berganti ke semula, dan lagi-lagi memandangi atas sana. Yang ia lakukan sebenarnya untuk menarik perhatian pria yang ada di depanku ini, agar berpaling dan mendekat kepada wanita itu, untuk menanyakan mengapa ia belum tidur. Karena setelah aku cek, waktu sedang menunjukkan tengah malam rupanya.

Tapi sepertinya sia-sia.

Lihat saja, pemuda tampan ini masih asyik bercengkerama denganku. Sorotan yang dilakukan oleh kedua benda berwarna biru kehijauan sangat intens menatapku, bisa membuat otakku sedikit error, tapi itu sangat mustahil terjadi. Diibaratkan saja, jika aku ini adalah es, mungkin daku akan mencair karena perlakuannya.

Pria yang memiliki wajah sempurna tanpa celah─walaupun nyaris tak punya alis, tapi ada sentuhan lingkaran hitam di kelopak matanya, bagiku itu sangat keren─tak menghiraukan ada tatapan sendu yang menuju ke arahnya, sedang ia masih saja membelai permukaan tubuhku.

Hei, Tampan! Ini tidak adil, istrimu juga ingin disentuh olehmu. Huh, kau ini aneh, sekarang ada yang menemanimu, namun kau masih saja mengajakku ke rumahmu. Padahal sebelumnya, kita sudah bersama-sama di tempat kerja. Apa itu masih kurang? Hei, jawab pertanyaanku! Ekspresimu dari tadi datar-datar saja. Kau ini jahat apa sengaja melakukannya, hm?

Dan kini wanita itu menatapku seakan ingin menerkam dan mencakar kulit putihku nan mulus ini. Kau cemburu, Nona? Hei, jangan marah padaku. Kau jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, apalagi sebulan lalu kau resmi jadi miliknya. Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu karena yang bisa kulakukan hanya memandang suamimu ini, dan pasrah saja karena jemarinya yang kokoh terlalu sering menyentuhku. Dan aku tak kuasa melawannya.

Kalau aku jadi kau Nona Yamana──eh, ralat Nyonya Sabaku! Aku tak mungkin diam saja melihat suamiku melakukan hal ini dan bertindak apa saja agar dia berpaling kepadaku. Jujur, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, menjalin hubungan serius dengan lelaki ini dan menikah dengannya. Karena aku bertemu lebih dulu dibanding kau. Namun itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Ada alasan, kenapa tak bisanya diriku melakukan hal itu.

Aku kejam?

Heh, aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai ehm…

Sekretaris. Yah, sekretaris!

Dia sangat membutuhkanku, sedang aku mematuhi apa yang ia suruh. Selalu membantu pekerjaannya yang mulai dari tingkat kesulitannya sangat rendah sampai benar-benar membuatku pusing bukan kepalang, tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu memberikan hasil laporan dengan bantuan alat pencetak, dan tak beberapa lama, ia akan tersenyum dan itu nyaris membuatku berkedip-kedip.

Tapi selain membantu pekerjaannya, aku bisa menghiburnya. Itupun kalau lelaki tampan ini menginginkannya. Jika seperti itu ia hanya menyeringai dan wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan terhadapku.

Apalagi ketika pemilik tato 'Ai' ini terlihat suntuk, ia bakal menyuruhku untuk menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang sangat disukainya di saat aku hanya berdua dengannya dan butuh istirahat sejenak, seolah aku adalah seorang ibu yang sedang mengantarkan sang buah hati untuk tidur di pangkuanku.

Apa aku nakal? Hei, itu sudah jadi tugasku, walau hanya sebagai sampingan. Dan itu juga termasuk alasan mengapa aku ada untuknya. Yaitu membantu sekaligus menghibur. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bercerita tentang keadaanku selama ini. Oke, sekarang kembali ke awal cerita.

Istri Sabaku ini kelihatannya mengambil ancang-ancang ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi rupanya ia hanya duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Pandangannya menuju ke arah kami. Dan ia pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Gaara… kau benar-benar mencintaiku, bukan?" tanyanya lirih. Pemuda ini hanya menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, namun kembali memandangku. Kulihat ia hanya menghela napas.

"Maksudmu apa, Ino? Sudahlah, kau cepat tidur, ini sudah larut malam," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau selalu saja menyuruhku untuk cepat tidur dan kau lebih menyukai bersama benda kecil itu ketimbang aku."

What! Aku benda kecil? Emang kecil sih, tapi sangat berguna, tahu!

"Kau jahat, tak punya perasaan! Kau tak sadar apa, waktumu lebih banyak bersama benda sialan itu."

Benda sialan? Hei, aku ini membawa keberutungan dan sangat berharga. Ck, sepertinya lelaki yang sudah kuanggap tuanku ini tidak menghiraukan istrinya yang mulai berbicara panjang dan tak lama lagi berurai air mata.

"Kita baru-baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, tapi kau tak ada perhatian sedikitpun. Kau tak pernah peduli! Yang kau pikir hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja. Padahal aku ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku walaupun hanya sehari saja… karena kalau aku memintamu untuk berbulan madu, kau pasti tidak mau. Iya kan, Gaara?"

Ayolah, Tuan! Dekati istrimu, agar ia tenang dan berhenti menyalahi dan mengataiku.

"Padahal awalnya, aku berharap setelah menikah nanti kau jadi lebih perhatian padaku dan memberikan banyak kejutan seperti berbulan madu ke tempat yang indah, hanya kita berdua tanpa ada gangguan dan kau… tidak membawa barang jelek itu."

Nah, kan! Dia bawa-bawa aku lagi.

"Tapi sudahlah terserah maumu! Kalau kau tak peduli, aku bakalan lebih cuek lagi. Persetan dengan pernikahan kita. Tapi ingat, kesabaran itu ada batasnya. Jika kau begitu terus… aku akan meminta cerai!"

Tuh, kan! Dia mulai nangis. Hei, jangan diam saja. Kau tidak kasihan sama wanita itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja… a-aku pasti dapat menemukan penggantimu yang lebih baik setelah kita berpisah nanti!"

Heh, tanpa tedeng aling-aling si tampan itu cepat beranjak, meninggalkan diriku yang duduk di atas meja, lalu mendekat ke istrinya yang tengah menutupi seluruh badan dengan kain tebal, seolah sedang bersembunyi. Tapi kelihatannya, ia malu karena dirinya ketahuan mengeluarkan buliran air mata.

Bungsu Sabaku itu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah perempuan yang telah resmi ia miliki empat minggu lalu. Namun ada penolakan, wanitanya masih tetap menutupi dirinya sehingga terjadi saling tarik-menarik selimut. Tapi karena tuanku itu adalah seorang pria, yang jelas-jelas memiliki tenaga lebih kuat ketimbang wanita, maka dirinya pun berhasil mengambil kain penghangat itu. Dan terlihat istrinya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ino, buka tanganmu." Tuanku membuka kedua tangannya dengan lembut, tapi sang istri belum mau membukanya. Kemudian ia meraih tubuh mungil itu agar dipeluknya dengan sayang. Lalu dikecupnya leher jenjang itu dan membisikkan kata setelahnya.

"Maaf…" Setelah mendengar sang suami meminta maaf, wanita itu melepas tangannya yang tadi menutupi wajahnya, lalu membalas dekapan lelaki itu tak kalah eratnya. Menyembunyikan parasnya pada cekukan leher milik tuanku itu.

Hah, kalau seperti ini aku jadi iri, fiiuuhh…

"Aku benci kau, Gaara. Kau suami yang jahat!" Si tampan itu hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan wanita blonde itu yang menurutku sangat kekanakan. Dan itu sangat membuatku cemburu, aku juga ingin bermanja-manja seperti itu. Huufftt…

"Aku juga benci kau, Ino. Kau istri yang manja!" Keduanya sama-sama melepaskan pelukan.

"Wajar kan, aku butuh diperhatikan oleh suamiku sendiri. Aku ini seorang wanita yang butuh dimanja dan disayangi," rajuknya dengan wajah yang terlihat cemberut. Dan pria yang tadinya di depanku, kini tengah mengusap sisa-sisa air mata milik kekasihnya.

"Heh, buatku itu tak wajar jika cemburu pada sebuah barang," ungkapnya sambil mengarahkan matanya padaku, seolah menunjuk. Hmm, wajarlah aku dicemburui aku kan makhluk yang paling… eh barang seksi maksudnya. Hehe…

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu sama benda itu. Aku hanya jengkel saja, sejak kita pacaran kau selalu saja berkutat di depan komputer. Dan sekarang, setelah kita menikah lebih parah lagi."

"Aku begini karena ada alasannya, Ino."

"Alasan apa? Atau perusahaan lagi bermasalah?"

"Hn… tak usah khawatir, ini bisa diselesaikan."

"Oh… begitu."

"Sekarang, kau tidak jengkel lagi bukan?"

"Huh, aku masih marah. Kecuali kalau besok kau mau jalan-jalan denganku seharian."

"Hn… tak masalah. Tapi ada syaratnya?."

"Syarat apa?."

Tuanku itu tak menjawab, tapi sebagai gantinya dia melakukan err…

Wuuaahh, gawat! Dia mulai beraksi mencumbu istrinya. Aduh, biasanya kalau awalnya seperti itu, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan melakukan tahap seperti film yang tuanku nonton bersama temannya. Eits tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang pemilikku itu yah! Tuanku yang memiliki tato keren di keningnya terpaksa menontonnya, karena dibujuk terus oleh temannya yang menurutku sangat mesum. Dan reaksi keduanya saat menonton film yang kusajikan itu sangatlah berbeda. Ekspresi tuanku datar-datar saja seperti biasa sedangkan sobatnya yang mesum itu, wajahnya… uhh, seolah ingin menerkamku. Dan untung saja air liurnya tak mengenaiku.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa filmnya ada padaku? Ah, lain kali akan aku cerita deh. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan, membuat diriku padam. Soalnya, aku tak mau lihat adegan kuda-kudaan. Tapi bagaimana caranya, energiku dua jam baru habis. O'iya tak lama lagi kan aku_ log-off_. Yah, lima menit lagi tapinya. Huh, pemilikku itu seharusnya mematikanku dulu.

.

Seandainya saja… ada yang bisa membawaku kabur dari kamar ini, aku pasti sangat berterima kasih.

Seandainya saja… aku punya dua kaki, dari tadi aku bakalan lari.

Seandainya saja… aku punya dua tangan, dari tadi aku bakalan ngesot.

Seandainya saja…

Aaaarrgghh… kenapa lima menit, terasa sejam?

Oh no! Mereka mulai buka baju…

Ah, parah! Mereka setengah bugil itu…

Hiyyaaaa! Mereka sama-sama cipokan!

Woooww… mereka berguling-guling!

Aduh gawat! Mereka mulai…

Ffiuuhh… akhirnya _log-off_ juga, waktunya bobo dulu sejenak… bermimpi jadi manusia, dan menikah dengan lelaki tampan. Hihihi...

.

.

.

**_Cling!_**

Eh, kenapa si tampan ini ada lagi di depanku? Bukannya istirahat karena habis ehm… menguras kalori. Dan ini sejam telah berlalu sejak mereka… ah, sudahlah! Mungkin pemilikku ini harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Lho kok, istrinya bangun. Wah aneh! Dia menuju ke sini dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Jangan-jangan dia mau…

**_PLAKK!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Parasnya yang elok begitu bahagia, terlihat dari wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Sesekali ia menaruh kepalanya─kadang mendongak─pada bahu milik pemuda yang notabene telah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak empat minggu lalu. Masa pernikahan yang masih seumur jagung. Dan biasanya para pasangan akan melakukan semacam liburan atau ber-_honeymoon_. Yap, itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka dan keduanya telah berada di pesawat. Bisa ditebak, yang paling antusias adalah pihak perempuan, sedang si pria terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"_Gomennasai_…," ungkapnya tulus, "seandainya saja kau memberitahuku lebih dulu, Gaara-_koi_." Pemilik rambut pirang ini memohon maaf atas tindakannya yang sedikit kasar melukai wajah pria ini, setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan yang lumayan menguras keringat mereka, sebelum sang mentari menyongsong beberapa jam lagi. Padahal pria yang sah atas wanita berambut pirang ini, melanjutkan kerjaannya lagi yang memang harus diselesaikannya cepat, agar tak ada halangan untuknya pergi berlibur bersama sang istri pada siang harinya.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, tapi yang kudapat malah… hah, aku tak menyangka istriku ini bisa sadis terhadap suaminya," kata pemilik _turquoise_ ini sambil menoleh jendela yang dilapisi kaca. Melihat keadaan di luar yang seolah bergerak perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf… atau kita tidak perlu ke Paris, kita bisa liburan di tempat lain. Kau tahu kan, di sini punya banyak tempat wisata yang tak kalah indahnya," pintanya meski dalam hatinya sangat menginginkan bulan madu di luar negeri.

"Baiklah, kita tidak usah pergi… apalagi pesawat ini belum lepas landas, bukan. Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Ino memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya seolah berkata, 'kau serius?' Dan objek pandangannya balas menatap dirinya.

"Kau sendiri kan tadi yang bilang mending kita liburan di sini saja, iya kan?" tanyanya sembari menyeringai.

Ino memukul pelan dada suaminya, "Ah… kau ini selalu saja mengerjaiku!" Dan saat itu pula, Gaara memegang jemari yang halus itu dan melabuhkannya pada bibirnya untuk di kecup. Rona kemerahan terpancar dari wajahnya yang putih nan halus tanpa noda, dengan lirikan malu-malu melihat tingkah suaminya tidak hanya mengecup punggung tangannya, tapi juga jari-jarinya satu persatu. Sehingga Ino segera menarik tangannya, tak tahan melihat perbuatan pria tampan ini semakin menggodanya dengan kerlingan mata nakalnya.

"Eh, jangan berbuat macam-macam! Kita masih berada di pesawat, kau tak malu apa orang-orang bisa melihat kita!" Ino protes setelah menjauhkan dirinya saat lehernya merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah mengitari permukaan kulitnya, membuatnya geli dan salah tingkah. Dan ia tak usah berpikir lagi siapa pelaku yang seenaknya saja hampir membuatnya menjerit.

"Baiklah, aku masih bisa bersabar, tapi setelah kita sampai, kau tidak boleh menghindariku." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino tahu apa yang nantinya diinginkan suaminya dan ia merengut kesal karenanya.

"Aku tak mau," tolaknya, "sepertinya kau salah mengartikan yang namanya bulan madu, heh Sabaku… bagiku liburan ini harus dihabiskan dengan berkeliling ke tempat yang indah dan tentunya dinikmati bersama orang tercinta.

"Hei, kau juga seorang Sabaku! Intinya, bulan madu itu harus membuat sang suami jadi senang karena pelayanan istrinya," balasnya dan lagi-lagi ia kembali memasang senyum licik.

"Kau mesum!" tuduhnya dengan memberikan mimik jengkel, mata yang membulat serta bentuk bibirnya yang mengkerucut.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian dan… jangan lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan di pipiku ini!" Dan Sabaku ini melanjutkan perkataanya lagi ketika melihat gelagat istrinya akan mengelak, "jadi kau harus diberi hukuman, istriku!"

Ino begitu terkejut mendengarnya dan lagi-lagi rona merah semakin menyelimuti wajahnya ketika Gaara mendekat lagi kepadanya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya meneguk ludah, "jika kau nanti menolak, aku akan memberimu hukuman yang lebih keras lagi, _Honey_..."

Dan sepertinya nyonya muda ini tak bisa berkutik.

.

.

* * *

**~Owari~**

.

A/N:Hei! Hei! masih ingat saya? ogenki minna? Gomen, skrng daku bru mncul. Dan fict ini sbgai pmbuka bwt comeback kpenpikan #halah, apa pula itu bahasanya. Buat yg uda lumutan nunggu fict 'way to love' dan lainnya, maaf yah lama nunggu, bakal di apdet. Moga ada yg masih ingat.

Fict ini dibuat disaat lg pusing2nya bercampur kegalauan(?), jd maaf jika ceritany kacau balau #sigh... buat fic itu tidak hanya mengisi waktu luang tp kadang sebagai pelarian #curcol… o'iya crita ini sdikit trinspirasi dari smacam program yg bisa mndeteksi kelamin komputer. Pernah nyoba, eh lappieku cwok trnyta, hehe, ada2 saja yak...

Arigatou buat kamu yg bersedia baca fict aneh ini…Btw, ini masih aman gak sih dirated T?!

Karena uda baca, harus review yak#maksa

* * *

**.  
**

**OMAKE**

.

"Kebetulan ada waktu luang, _refreshing_ dulu ah… setelah menekan tombol ini, _showtime_ dimulai, hehe… aku kan belum menonton semuanya."

**_Click!_**

_**Ddrrttt… ddrrtt!**_

.

Uh! Siapa yang menghidupkanku? Apakah mereka sudah pulang? Tapi kok rasanya cepat sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin istirahat.

"Hehehe… saatnya liat yang bening-bening dan menggairahkan. Ah, jadi nggak sabar."

Aiiissh, _baka-hentai_ ini rupanya!

"Ayolah, kenapa lama sekali _loading_-nya?"

Aha! Pasti ingin nonton film itu lagi. Pria inilah yang kubilang tadi, awalnya dia memohon-mohon untuk menyimpan film mesumnya dikarenakan istrinya selalu marah-marah, ia mengoleksi benda bejat itu. Namun karena tuanku termasuk orang yang sangat setia kawan─baik hati, nggak neko-neko, keren, _macho_, romantis, cakep pula, nggak penah ileran kalau bobo tapi kadang kentut di depanku─ia pun mengizinkannya dan apa boleh buat aku memberikannya tempat. Jika aku seorang manusia─semoga saja dikehidupan yang mendatang─aku akan melaporkan pemuda ini kepada aparat kepolisian. Eh, salah! Aku akan memberitahukan istrinya, kalau suaminya sungguh teramat sangat _ero_. Lagian, sudah punya istri kenapa juga masih nonton film gituan. Dasar maniak!

Dan juga, kenapa si tampan itu tak mengunciku saja agar diriku tak gampang diutak-atik oleh orang lain. Ditambah, kenapa aku ada di kantor bukan di rumahnya. Atau dia sengaja menaruhku di sini? Sial! Aku harus cepat menemukan ide, agar lelaki mesum ini tidak bisa menontonku. Kebetulan sekarang masih_ booting_, kira-kira apa yah?

Hmm… pakai acara itu saja. Semoga dia tak tahu cara memperbaikinya. Ah, otakku memang pintar, lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaraku. Hehe…

.

"Eh, kenapa layarnya jadi biru begini? Ini virus atau apa? Haduh, bagaimana cara membuatnya normal kembali?"

Huahahaha… _sorry Bro_! Bukannya aku melalaikan tugasku sebagai barang elektronik yang bertugas membantu manusia. Ini dikarenakan, aku tak kuat melihat dirimu megap-megap, wajahmu yang memerah bagaikan bokong monyet dan tubuhmu yang menggeliat layaknya cacing kepanasan. Bisa-bisa kau menerjangku karena melihat adegan ekstrim dan … eh, aku ini kan… ahh, _baka_! Aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah, gampang! Mending instal ulang saja sistemnya. Apalagi barang berhargaku tersimpan aman, jadi tak masalah."

_Shit!_ Dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Nah… ini dia kaset CD yang aku butuhkan, untung ada di laci. Hehe… Miyabi dan lainnya, tunggulah! Aku akan melihat kalian lagi! Mmmuuuaaaaaah… mmuuuaaaahh…"

Idih, Najis! Pakai acara monyong-monyong segala. Dasar sinting!

**_Tiiiit! Tiiiit!_**

"Eh, loh kok _lowbat_. Harus di-_charge_ dulu. Dimana Gaara menyimpannya yah?"

**_Tiiiit! Tiiiit!_**

Huh, pasrah saja deh. Pasti dicolokin juga ke listrik. Hiks, nasib-nasib…

**_Tiiiit! Tiiiit!_**

"Mana alat _charge_-nya? Kok nggak ada di tas."

**_Tiiiit! Tiiiit!_**

"Kenapa tidak ada? Aduh, pasti Gaara lupa membawanya bersama benda ini!"

**_Tiiiit! Tiiiit!_**

Sejak kapan tuanku yang cakep itu jadi pikun? Huahahaha… tapi, syukurlah… sampai jumpa, _Baka_!

**_Tiiit! Tiiit! Tiiit!_**

"Eeeeeh, _chotto matte_! Jangan mati duluuu…"

**_Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…_**

"Aaaaaarrgghh! Dasar komputer jelek, _DATTEBAYOOOOO_!"

.

.

.

.

Deru napas yang berat terdengar bagaikan alunan-alunan melodi yang dilantunkan oleh pasangan ini, memenuhi dinding-dinding kamar yang memiliki interior yang sangat indah. Keduanya yang setengah polos, saling menindih di atas permukaan yang empuk dan halus, memainkan gerakan yang sangat erotis, dikarenakan dua bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan. Kemudian lidah saling beradu, seakan membuktikan siapa yang lebih ahli untuk memenangkan kompetisi yang begitu memabukkan. Tak dipungkiri, jemari mereka ikut andil dalam permainan ini, saling menyentuh apa saja yang digapai oleh jari-jari keduanya.

Sang wanita mendesah, mengeluarkan suara yang mampu menambah gairah bagi pria yang kini mengecap bahu dan lehernya, memberikan tanda bahwasanya tak boleh ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuh perempuan ini, selain dirinya. Namun perlakuan pria itu terhenti, tatkala mendengar ponselnya berbunyi──berada di atas meja yang dekat dari ranjang mereka. Sehingga pemilik berambut bata ini langsung mengambilnya tanpa mengubah posisinya. Segera, ia mengangkatnya dengan menekan salah satu tombol.

"Hah… _moshi-mosh_i!"

…

"Maaf, Naruto! A-aku memang lupa membawanya bersama laptop itu…"

…

"Tunggu aku pulang saja… aku akan kembali sekitar──"

**_TTAAKK!_** Ponselnya terjatuh ke lantai akibat wanita yang berada di bawahnya mengambil dan langsung membuangnya, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Tapi sayangnya, ponsel itu masih aktif, sehingga sambungan yang tadi meneleponnya masih terhubung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?"

_**PLAKK!**_

"Aww…" Gaara merintih merasakan perih di pipinya, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu kulit di bawah pelipisnya itu sempat mengalami hal yang sama.

_**BBUUGH!**_ Dia terkesiap, ketika Ino menarik dan menggulingkan tubuhnya, sehingga posisi keduanya berubah. Yah, ia kini berada di bawah naungan tubuh istrinya.

_**SREETT!**_

Gaara yang belum mendapatkan kesadarannya karena berada di bawah─dengan rasa nyeri di pipi dan wajah yang merona karena tubuh istrinya begitu jelas terlihat di atasnya walaupun masih tertutupi kain di bagian intim, namun lekukan tubuhnya mampu menghipnotisnya─lagi-lagi bukan main terkejutnya dengan perlakuan yang begitu berani dilakukan kekasih hatinya. Ino telah membuka kemeja yang dipakai Gaara secara paksa, sehingga beberapa kancing terlepas semua dari tempat yang seharusnya.

"Selalu saja ada yang mengganggu kita. Sekarang giliran aku yang menghukummu!" hardiknya, kemudian makhluk cantik itu menyeringai dengan kedipan mata yang mampu membuat jantung para lelaki bergejolak.

Dan tampaklah bulir peluh jatuh melewati pelipis Gaara.

"Ta-tapi Ino a──" ucapannya terpotong digantikan dengan lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya, akibat bidadari yang menggoda permukaan kulitnya─gantian menguasai tubuhnya.

Sepertinya kini, sang wanitalah yang mulai mengendalikan permainan. Eh, ataukah mungkin justru sang prialah yang nantinya akan memenangkan pergulatan ini?

Ah, entahlah… pikirlah sendiri!

.

.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang berada begitu jauh dari sini karena bedanya benua dan waktu, terlihat masih memegang ponselnya. Dan gerak-geriknya seperti tak ingin ketahuan sedang menelepon. Apalagi volume suaranya sedikit dikecilkan dari biasanya.

…

"Gaara! _Charge_ laptopmu mana?"

…

"Huh, padahal aku ingin sekali menontonnya!"

…

"Aduh! Itu tadi suara apaan?Berisik sekali." Sejenak ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari alat pendengarannya, kemudian ditempelkannya kembali, "kapan kau pulang? Halo… halo… Gaara! Haloooo… Gaa—heeeeh!"

Tak ada balasan dari pertanyaan yang ia sampaikan di telepon genggamnya, yang dia tangkap hanya suara-suara aneh, yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, lalu wajahnya memerah dengan hidung yang tengah melakukan gaya _push-up_.

Tak cukup beberapa lama, darah mulai mengucur dari hidungnya.

Entah kenapa jadinya seperti itu, apa dia mimisan karena sekarang cuaca di luar lagi panas-panasnya?

Atau mungkin ia membayangkan sesuatu yang merangsang.

.

_**BRUUUGGH!**_

Yah... dianya malah jatuh?

Pingsan, eh?

Hah, ada-ada saja.

Moga istrinya cepat menemukannya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

Istilah:

Log-off : keadaan dimana semua kegiatan dialihkan pada halaman standby pada log-on screen.  
Booting: proses dimana computer mulai dihidupkan menuju tampilan jendela windows.

Blue-screen : layar biru saat booting, karena windows atau memory bermasalah. Solusi, umumnya diinstall ulang, tapi mending setting BIOSnya atau perbaiki letak memorinya pada mainboard. Atau beli ajjah yg baru, hoho…

Gomen, chara-nya dbikin nista...

**Okey, arigatou**…

**Wasurenai, Review**


End file.
